This report describes a simple technique to aid in the interpretation of the cardiac and aortic silhouette on chest roentgenogram. A 3 x 5 inch (7.6 x 12.7 mm) card is cut so that it is square (3 x 3 inches) (7.6 x 7.6 mm). On the card, 4 equal-sized circles are drawn as demonstrated. The circle closest to the bottom of the card represents right ventricle (RV), the 1 to the right, right atrium (RA), the 1 toward the top of the card, left atrium (LA) and the 1 to the left, left ventricle (LV). Between the RA and RV, of course, is the tricuspid valve (TV), and between the LA and LV, the mitral valve (MV). The aortic valve (AV) lies in the center surrounded by the circles representing each of the 4 cardiac chambers. The descending thoracic aorta (A) is located to the left of the mitral valve. The esophagus is located between the LA and vertebral bodies. After these structures are drawn on the 3 x 3 card, the ends of a pipe-cleaning wick are placed through the aortic valve and descending aorta and secured by bending the wire on the back of the card. The wick then represents the ascending, transverse and proximal descending thoracic aorta. The bottom of the card represents the anterior chest wall, the right side of the card, the right side of the chest, the top of the card, the posterior wall, and the left edge of the card, the left lateral wall of the chest. The card can now be viewed from the front, left lateral position, left anterior oblique position and from the right anterior oblique position, simply by rotating the card. This simple index (3 x 3 inch) card with the pipe wick can be kept in the wallet or purse until these chamber locations in each of the 4 standard radiographic views are engrained. This simplified approach has made the teaching of radiographic anatomy easy.